1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly, to device and method for processing a signal to a display.
2. Background of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a related art device for processing a signal to a display is provided with a picture signal receiving part 1 for receiving picture signals of different signal modes, a horizontal synchronizing signal separating part 2 for separating a horizontal synchronizing signal from the picture signal received through the picture signal receiving part 1, a microcomputer 3 for receiving the horizontal synchronizing signal separated at the horizontal synchronizing signal separating part 2, and determining the mode of the picture signal, a switching part 4 for switching the picture signal in response to a control signal of the microcomputer, first, and second signal processing parts 5, and 6 for processing the picture signal in methods different from each other depending on switching of the switching part 4, a displaying part 7 for presenting an output of the first signal processing part or the second signal processing part to a screen.
The operation of the related art device for processing a signal to a display will be explained.
Upon reception of a mode of picture signal through the picture signal receiving part 1, the horizontal synchronizing signal separating part 2 separates the horizontal synchronizing signal from the picture signal, and provides the separated horizontal synchronizing signal to the microcomputer 3. The picture signal may be a picture signal of a 480i (an interlacing scanning type with 480 effective scanning lines) mode, a picture signal of a 480p (a progressive scanning type with 480 effective scanning lines) mode, a picture signal of a 720p (a progressive scanning type with 720 effective scanning lines) mode, or a picture signal of a 1080i (an interlacing scanning type with 1080 effective scanning lines) mode. The microcomputer 3 detects the mode of the picture signal by counting a frequency of the horizontal synchronizing signal. Then the microcomputer 3 provides a switching control signal to the switching part 4 so that the picture signal is provided to the first signal processing part 5 or the second signal processing part 6 depending on the mode.
The first signal processing part 5 processes a 480i picture signal for display on the screen, and the second signal processing part 6 processes a picture signal of 480p, 720p, or 1080i mode for display on the screen.
Then, the displaying part 7 displays the picture signal processed in the first or second signal processing part 5, or 6.
Thus, because the related art device for processing a signal to a display requires to count the frequency of the horizontal synchronizing signal of the picture signal at the microcomputer for determining a mode of the picture signal, the related art device has problems in that the microcomputer has no room for receiving a frequency of the picture signal at a counter thereof, and is overloaded due to frequent interruption of the microcomputer for counting the frequency.